dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shut Down Remote
Shut Down Remote (リモートのシャットダウン), also known as the Emergency Stop Controller,12 is a device originally created by Dr. Gero to shut down Android 17 and Android 18; it is usually kept next to the main gate of his lab, doubling as the light switch. Overview After being reactivated, the two androids feignes obedience to get Dr. Gero to lower his guard, which then allows 17 to swipe the remote out of the doctor's hand and crush it. When 17 mocks Gero for not having the device to stop them anymore, the latter laughed at the fact he could just build another one. Bulma and Dr. Brief uses the schematics retrieved by Future Trunks and Krillin to construct a new remote. It is revealed by Bulma that the user of the remote must be within ten meters (10 feet in the FUNimation dub) of the target for the remote to be effective. Krillin plans to use it to shut down Android 18 on the Tropical Islands, to make sure Cell does not achieve his perfect state, but because of his infatuation with her, he is unable to go through with it, and instead destroys the remote to give her a chance to escape. In Cell's alternate timeline, Future Trunks uses the remote to shut down Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, and then destroys them. Though this prevents Cell from absorbing the Future Androids, Future Trunks never encountered Cell in the past, thus was unaware of the threat posed by Cell. Unable to absorb the Androids in his timeline, Imperfect Cell killed his timeline's Future Trunks and stole his time machine which he used to travel into the past to absorb Android 17 and Android 18, resulting in another history distortion which produced a new version of the main timeline in which Krillin destroyed the Shut Down Remote due to his infatuation with 18 allowing Semi-Perfect Cell to absorb her and archived his Perfect form, leading to the Cell Games occurring and Perfect Cell was killed by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. This resulted in Future Trunks being stronger than his counterpart from Cell's timeline due to the battles with Cell, which in turn lead to Future Trunks' timeline after Future Trunks returned to his timeline and used his power to destroy Future 17 and 18 in Age 785 instead of using the shut down remote as his counterpart had. Later when Future Cell attacks him three years later in Age 788 to steal his time machine, Future Trunks who knew of his counterpart's fate thanks to encountering Cell in the past, destroys Imperfect Future Cell with the Heat Dome Attack, ending the threat of the future Red Ribbon Androids and preventing Future Cell from stealing his Time Machine as Cell had preventing the creation of another timeline. The battles with Cell ultimately made the other Z Fighters much stronger, with Gohan achieving Super Saiyan 2 and Goku who died during the Cell Games, continued training in Other World, achieving both Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and learning Fusion Dance. Additionally due to Krillin destroying the remote in the main timeline, Android 18 and her brother where not shut down and after the Cell Games, 17 who had been absorbed by Cell and died with him during the Cell Games was revived by the wish to revive Cell's victims, while 18 was saved by Krillin after SSJ2 Gohan's attack had caused Cell to regurgitate 18, and the Android Bombs where removed from both twins due to Krillin's wish to Shenron, giving Android 17 and 18 a second chance. As a result of this act of mercy, Android 18 would later go on to marry Krillin, leading to the birth of their daughter Marron. Android 17 humbled after his encounter with Cell and hearing about the Cell Games after his revival, went on to become a forest ranger at the Royal National Park protecting wildlife from poachers and later married a zoologist, had at least one child with her as well as two adopted children. During the Kid Buu Saga, Android 17 and 18 would provide energy to the Super Spirit Bomb along with the Z Fighters and the rest of Earth's population, with 17 even contributing more by forcing two hunters at gun point to raise their hands forcing them to give their energy as well. In Dragon Ball Super, their survival in the main timeline would also prove invaluable to Universe 7 during the Tournament of Power as they were recruited by Goku to join Team Universe 7 giving Universe 7 two power fighters with limitless supply of energy who can work well together as a team, which would be of benefit to Team Universe 7 in the battle royal format of Tournament of Power. Thus it can be argued that Krillin ultimately made the right decision destroy the remote, instead of shutting down Android 18. Appearances in Video Games It is called Stop Device in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. Supersonic Warriors series In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Future Trunks' fatal encounter with Cell in Cell's timeline is depicted. During their battle, the alternate Future Trunks tries to shut Cell down with the remote, however it fails as Cell was created by Dr. Gero's Supercomputer and thus the device had no effect on him as he had not been designed to be shut down. As this Trunks had never encountered Cell before that point and had relied on the remote to defeat the Future Androids, he was not as strong as the Future Trunks that killed the Future Androids and Future Cell, resulting in him being overpowered and kill by Cell, who steals his time machine and travels to the past. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, several What-If scenarios involve or mention the Shut Down Remote. In some scenarios, the decision to use or not to use it results in new scenarios. In Dr. Gero's What-If Story "Dominator", Dr. Gero manages to absorb Gohan's energy, giving him the power to easily kill Piccolo and makes him strong enough that he decides he can control the remaining Androids by force, activating 16, 17, and 18. In this scenario the device is called Deactivation Device and is stated to be for 17 and 18, implying that it was not designed to work on Android 16 (which may explain why Dr. Gero tried to dissuade them from activating 16 in the main series as the remote would not work on him). After activating them, Dr. Gero calls them bad actors when they try to feign loyalty and shows them the deactivation device which they demand he hand over, only for Dr. Gero to reveal he no longer needs it and will retrain them to serve him by force using the power he obtained from Gohan and they are forced to submit to Dr. Gero, resulting in him leading the Androids to destroy the warriors of Earth including Future Trunks, before encountering Cell who had traveled into the past to absorb the Androids which Dr. Gero allows, though later becomes paranoid that Cell will rebel against him and after the defeat of the remaining Z Fighters uses a virus he developed to paralyze Cell and equips the Cell's Time Machine with a self-destruct device before sending Cell to another era, exiling Perfect Cell far into the future when the Time Machine self-destructs, before Dr. Gero leaves Earth to continue his research after having succeeded in his revenge against Goku. In Krillin's What-If Story level "Krillin's Indecision" deals with Krillin's decision on Android 18's fate. The outcome of Krillin's battle with Android 18 determines whether he destroys the remote or uses it to deactivate and destroy 18. If time runs out with Android 18's health lower than Krillin, this results in Krillin destroying the remote and Android 18 is absorbed by Cell who becomes perfect, leading Krillin and Trunks to confront Perfect Cell together in "Differences In Experience" which follows the storyline of the main series with Cell proving too powerful and resulting in the events of the Cell Games, with Krillin saving 18 after she is spit out by Cell and using the Dragon Balls to remove the Android Bombs from 18 and her revive brother 17. However, if Krillin defeats 18 before time runs out then, this results in Krillin using the remote to destroy 18, preventing Cell from obtaining his perfect form. As a result, Semi-Perfect Cell leaves and disappears, causing the Earth to return to peace, however Krillin is filled with regret due to his feelings for 18. This unlocks the level "Lonely Battle", in which it is revealed that with their new power Vegeta and the others where about to defeat Semi-Perfect Cell, yet Krillin still felt guilty for destroying 18 and began collecting the Dragon Balls in order to bring 18 back to life. Eventually the Radar leads Krillin to Kami's Lookout where he finds it in possession of Piccolo. Krillin explains his intentions, however Piccolo refuses to allow the Android to be revived as he considers her a threat to Earth, telling Krillin he will have to take it by force. During the fight Piccolo notices that Krillin is fighting without holding back and even though Krillin lacked experience was able to overcome Piccolo for one instant, injuring Piccolo with a Kamehameha and manages to convince him to hand over the Dragon Ball. The story continues in "Escape Into Hope" in which Krillin manages to revive 18 using the Dragon Balls, however this does not go unnoticed by Semi-Perfect Cell who had survived after his defeat and appears after 18 is revived to absorb her. Krillin and 18 fight Cell, but he manages to catch 18 and is about to absorb her, though is suddenly interrupted by a Kamehameha, giving Krillin and 18 an opening to destroy Cell with their Dual Destructo-Disc team attack. After Cell is killed by Krillin and 18, it is revealed that the Kamehameha that allowed 18 to escape was fire by none other than Goku who had heard about what Krillin was trying to do with the Dragon Balls from Piccolo, leading Goku to come to the aid of his best friend. Though Krillin brought her back to life, she is still angry about her death though she thanks him for helping her defeat Cell and implying that she would eventually forgive him. It is also mentioned Vegeta's What-If Story, "Vegeta vs. Trunks" which occurs after Super Saiyan Vegeta defeats and destroys the Androids in "Vegeta vs. Android #18". In this scenario, Bulma builds a shut down remote for Future Trunks who returns to his timeline to use it to defeat the Androids and is never spoken of again, as a new Future Trunks from a different future where Vegeta when on to kill Goku and destroyed the Earth like the Androids did becoming known on Earth as the Legendary Destroyer, before leaving Earth in a spaceship built by Future Bulma who decided to hide Vegeta's identity as the boy's father from Future Trunks who grows up unaware that the Legendary Destroyer Vegeta was his father, leading Future Trunks to use his mother's time machine to in an attempt destroy Vegeta in the past, though fails and returns to his timeline to convince his father to change after learning that Vegeta is his father. References # ↑ Chozenshu 1 # ↑ Daizenshu 4 Gallery RemoteControl.DBK.Ep.078.png|Shut Down Remote Category:Objects Category:Weapons